pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monica live ~san valentine day's~
datos idol: monica mendez coord: Sexy Valentine Coord song: Datte Atashi no Hero item: Ido Aura antes del live monica:-se estira un poco en su escritorio - aaah~! termine...por fin...-posa su cabeza en su escritorio en donde tenia un dibujo de un vestido con temaica de san valentin - me tarde dias en hacer coords para mis amigas, soy mala en la cocina pero no en el dise~o, espero que les guste y resalte en ellas por que si no seria en vano.... xxx: se~orita ya es hora de su live -dice tras la puerta una voz misteriosa que era de una chica- monica: hi~ solo quiero descanzar un poco xxx: ok pero llegara tarde monica: dejame descanzar el estres no es bueno para la belleza ademas tu no sabes que es la vida fuera -mira atras de ella en donde estaba esperando una chica de pelo rojo corto, ojos apagados y traje de guardian- bokerdoll....*da un suspiro* ok ya voy -agarra su dibujo, se levanta de su asciento y se va del estudio- xxx:-se queda parada en el estudio y solo se duerme- en el cuarto de cambio monica:-escanea el nuevo coord que hizo para el live- meganee: un nuevo coord para una ocacion especial y el dia de los enamorados, quien sera el afortunado de caer enamorado con este coord elegante y sensual monica: sexy valentine coord! -hace una pose de modelje- en el live el escenario solo se nota una luz roja por todo el escenario y solo reflecta un trono de terciopelo negro en medio del escenrio que esta vacio, la luz se apaga y vuelve a encender y el trono ya no esta vacio si no aparece monica sentada con una pose diva monica: hola mis peque~as, espero que disfruten este live como yo disfruto verlas gritar de emocion -lanza un beso mientras se activa su idol aura- Make up and dress up! I become very lovely, too! Matsuge wa nagamede ne mascara plus tsuke matsuge Eyeline bacchiri ne kukkiri shadow highlight Lip ha chotto oume ni in pink de kira kira na no Mune ake sugidatta? Datte kou iu no suki jan Heel wa 3-centi up! senobishite choudo ii kurai ni Tekubi ni baby doll amakute dokidoki shinai? Akai manicure sugoi cute deshou? Nee. Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. I have something to say! Can you hear my voice, you see? Mou chotto goiun de mo ii kimi no mune no naka going! Kyuu ni hikiyoseraretari sou iu koto dekinai no? Shinchou 10cm iroiro shiyasui deshou? Yubi de kami wo suite yoshiyoshi tte naderarishichatta Atashi dake mitetette! Shisen sorasanai de Cynical ni warau kurai ga choudo ii no desu! Tsuyoki na no ga ii no hayaku dakishimete! making drama: hay muchas personas recibiendo chocolates pero se notan varias que no reciben asi que monica se dispersa por todas partes entregandoles un chocolate en forma de corazon para alegarles el dia de san valentin y no se sientan solas, y estas les entrega su amor a monica, asi va por todos los pripara del mundo y recolectando el amor que ha recibido, todo este amor se transforma en un corazon gigante tan grande que termina estallando y transformandoce en una lluvia de corazones monica: happy valentine!! yey!! Wakannai? Migi te ga aiteru no Iwa nakute mo wakatte yo! Want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl CYALUME CHANGE!!!! Ano ko bakkari minai de Betsu ni yakimochi ja nai kedo... I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. Dakara kiss shite Do you love sweet devil? Daisuki na no hontou wa ne "Atashi dake" ja nakya iyada yo I'm sorry not to become meekly I love you baby! Daisuki da yo, hontou na no "Kimi dake" ja nakya iya deshou? I have only you, it's really true! Dakara kiss shite Do you love sweet devil? Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. Gomenne zenbu uso dakara "Atashi dake" ja nakute dame na no... Can you love me through life? Chikai wa Kiss de ii yo ne Do you love sweet devil? Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK3